


With Marshmallows

by murdergatsby



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mad Sweeney Being Rude, Poor shadow, Shadow Being Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Mad Sweeney gets caught gazing blissfully at Shadow. Shadow is punished for Mad Sweeney's attraction to him.





	With Marshmallows

Shadow sipped on his cup of cocoa with timid caution. The beverage itself was already warm enough to melt the marshmallows he’d topped it with into a gluey, fluffy mass. He didn’t mind the melting, in fact he preferred it, but it had him weary of the heat and how it may fair against his tongue.

He let the liquid flow into his mouth more freely as soon as he was confident he wouldn’t become tongue-less, and allowed his eyes to scan the opposite side of the street. The world was very much awake; bodies with all kinds of destinations were shuffling down the sidewalk. Some had a friendly and confident bounce to their step, and others had their heads tucked down _in some kind of hurry_ , he supposed.

As his gaze made a 180-degree clearance of the space before him, the shape of a man standing much too close to his peripheral made him jump.

Mad Sweeney stood not a foot away from him, wearing the softest smile Shadow had ever seen on him (or very many other people, for that matter). He looked full of bliss and sugar, then lost it as soon as he realized Shadow was acknowledging him.

While Sweeney’s face twisted into something sour and panicked, Shadow lowered his cup from his lips. He wanted to ask him _what he wanted_ , what _it was_ that he was staring off at in such a state of solace. However, before he had the chance, Sweeney’s hand struck the underside of Shadow's wax-cup of cocoa. It splashed up on his chest and face and, while Shadow pried his clothes away from his skin, Mad Sweeney turned and smugly strut off down the street.

Shadow figured he'd never know what it was that had made Mad Sweeney so peaceful. He certainly didn't have that same affect on him.


End file.
